


Lube

by potterhead93



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead93/pseuds/potterhead93
Summary: Read this on twitter. Thought it was funny. Decided to make it a story.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 6
Kudos: 273





	Lube

“WYNONNA!”

“Shit, shit shit! Babygirl! Hide me! Protect me!”

“WYNONNA FUCKING EARP!”

“Jesus” Waverly whimpered was Wynonna came crashing into her and using her as a human shield. “What the hell Wynonna?”

“Red is going to kill me!”, Wynonna said, trying to control her laughter and holding onto Waverly for her dear life.

“Oh no, what did you do to her now?”

Nicole came running through the kitchen wrapped in a towel and holding Waverly’s curling iron, aiming at Wynonna, her eyes burning with fury.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Waverly untangled herself from Wynonna and reached for Nicole, grabbing the curling iron and holding her in place trying to calm her down. “Baby, baby stop!”

It was useless, Nicole was much stronger than Waverly and gently pushed her aside as she started towards Wynonna again, who in turn, grabbed a wooden spoon and began poking Nicole while still laughing. 

“I’m going to kill you!”

“Nicole, please stop. Wynonna! What the hell did you do!”

Wynonna and Nicole were chasing each other around the table while Waverly was trying to grab whoever she could reach.

“Your stupid sister filled the shampoo bottle with lube!”

“Oh no...”

“OH YES!”

“Man, this is gold. Come on red, have a little sense of humor”

“I’d rather have your little shitty ass”

“Now now, that’s no way for an engaged woman to speak”

Waverly felt giddy. She couldn’t help it. Whenever someone brought up her engagement she felt like she was dancing in the clouds. Without thinking, she positioned herself on the edge of the table and both Wynonna and Nicole stumbled against her. She didn’t care though. She pushed Wynonna aside and reached for Nicole, enveloping her arms around her neck. She could feel Nicole’s rage, but she also felt her relax when she gave her an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry my sister is a jerk”

“Hey!”

Nicole smiled back and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s body.

“I’m sorry you have a sister” 

“HEY!”

Both of them chuckled and Waverly started running her fingers through Nicole’s sticky hair. Nicole frowned and Waverly just giggled, kissing her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

“UGH, you two are so disgusting”

Nicole reached for an apple she found on the kitchen table and threw at right into Wynonna’s stupid face.

“HEY! THAT HURT”

“Just be thankful I didn’t get a hold of your ass”

“All right you two, enough. Baby, go finish your shower, I’ll bring you some real shampoo this time. Wynonna, stop messing with her. Next time I’m just gonna let her kill you”.

“Yeah, yeah, she loves me. I’m her best friend you know”.

Nicole just rolled her eyes and started towards the stairs. 

“Aww, come on HaughtStuff”

Wynonna meant to reach for her towel and twirl her around. Instead, she ended up pulling the towel off from Nicole, leaving her very naked in the middle of the kitchen, just in time for Doc and Jeremy to see her while opening the kitchen door.

“WYNONNA!”

“Officer Haught”, Doc said, blushing and desperately trying to look anywhere but at her.

“Jeez” Jeremy was looking at Waverly, who was looking at Doc, making sure he didn’t “accidentally” peeked at her girl.

Nicole ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

“Huh, she does have a nice rack. You definitely scored baby girl! High five!”

Waverly just slapped Wynonna on the back of the head, grabbing the towel from her hand and following her fiancee upstairs.


End file.
